My slight problem
by jman0024
Summary: Everything goes right. Inspired by Road to ninja NaruxHina Rated M for safety First fanfic
1. Chapter 1

My slight problem

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did we wouldn't have to wait for Road to ninja movie. Anyway I digress Masashi Kishimoto is the one responsible for the creation of the manga and Shounen Jump is paying the bills.

**Chapter 1: a bright future**

_**Hey there my name is Naruto Namikaze and if you didn't already know I'm the Fourth Hokage's son who helped stop "Madara Uchiha", but with a heavy price of the death of my father's sensei Jiraiya who gave his life to seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune into two halves storing the body in my mother, and the soul in myself giving my mom an annoying ability to know where I am all the time and sensing my feelings as well. The impact of the sacrifice Jiraiya did was sadly in the eyes of many his greatest triumph making a memorial in the exact spot where he perished (By the fourth Hokage's order). Well I'm done with my rambling let's just continue with my ever so trivial woes.**_

"Naruto waaaaaakkkkkke uuuuuuppp!" Kushina said merrily.

"Uggghghghgh nooo" said a drowsy Naruto he hated waking up his bed was a sanctuary where no harm can come to him especially HER! Just the thought of her made him queasy with a mixture of fear and other emotions that he couldn't quite comprehend ,but didn't care to he was more interested in the dream he had that involved a dog with a disgruntled donkey ordering soup at the ramen stand. Then out of nowhere a certain redheaded mother put her blonde son in a death hug. "Naruto dear if you don't get out of bed you'll be late and your breakfast will get cold." _**My mother was always like this, and coddled me all my which maybe is why I used to be so shy but I eventually grew out of it a little bit. **_"Mom can you please stop this it's embarrassing" exclaimed a slightly blushing Naruto. "Okay but hurry up your father is training you in five hours so start moving."

After a satisfying breakfast Naruto walked around Konoha to clear his head and organized his thoughts. He always enjoyed leisurely walks around his village seeing life in motion in the bustling streets it was almost great until a seductive voice called out "Naruto-kun~". With much trepidation Naruto turned around and saw flash of lavender and blue. In a second a girl was grasping Naruto's arm leaving him with a face almost as red as his mother's hair. For this girl by the name of Hinata Hyuuga was the cause of poor Naruto's troubles ever since they were 12 Hinata made her presence known to him always beating him senselessly so she can put them in well rather suggestive positions just so can see Naruto blush and she was rookie of the year trying to hang that over him proving she was better than he. Though all of that was okay but what she did the weekend before is what pushed him to the edge.

**Flashback**

The rookie 9 came over to Naruto's house to watch a horror movie as it was a once in a month thing to watch a movie at one of their houses. At the end after the movie everyone left to their respective housing only leaving Hinata with Naruto. "Hey Naruto." "Yes Hinata?" without warning she was on Naruto "HINATA!" cried out Naruto very surprised " Come on it been awhile since we wrestle" Hinata playfully said. " Yeah like three years ago" Naruto trying to gain his composure back after a while Naruto manage to pin Hinata down while relishing in his victory he heard a shriek. He turn around to see his mother blushing with the look of death in her eyes. "Y-y-y-e-e-s-s m-m-o-o-m" Stuttered Naruto "What the hell are you doing." Growled Kushina " We were wrestling right Hinata" Naruto turned to see a blushing Hinata with tears coming from her eyes " You beast" She said tearfully. While in the confusion she put her body in an already embarrassing position only making it more awkward.

**End Flashback**

_**In the end it was a trick to force me to ask her on a date which is scheduled tomorrow if I'm not mistaken. I wish she let things go nice and slow. It not that I'm not attracted to her. I just wish for a little more patience.**_

**End Chapter**

I'm not too sure how feel about this Chapter but R&R__


	2. Chapter 2

HEY! There my beloved fans thank you for the reviews it felt like a pat on the back and I appreciate that I feel like I ended weak so I'll try not to do that so often. I'll try to update regularly and I want you guys to know Naruto is at the Sage Mode part of the Canon I am making Hinata strong so just to keep Naruto on his toes and he still does have shy tendencies.

Disclaimer: Naruto is the creation of Masashi Kishimoto unless he feels like giving it to me.

**Chapter2: **

Naruto sighed as the Hyuuga grapple his arm with what felt like the force of two elephants. "What's wrong Naruto-kun~" inquired the heiress putting a strange amount of emphasis on his name. "Well you see Hinata-chan I feel like your rushing things a bit and while I do enjoy a little teasing here and there. I think you just want … you know" Naruto said softly. "What do you mean you know." Pushed Hinata smirking ever so slightly "Well… ummm… physical parts…. Like sex." Whispered this while blushing. Then suddenly Naruto sworn he can hear her laughing like he did something incredibly stupid. "What's so funny!" said a rather flustered Naruto "Well someone has to wear the pants in the relationship." Giggled Hinata "What do you mean by that!" cried Naruto "I mean you are to dazed and nonaggressive not to mention innocent" then the Hyuuga lets a sigh "It's like I'm sheep herder and your my innocent little lamb who will be taken advantage of by ravenous wolves.." while the Hyuuga was in a dreamlike state Naruto manage to create a clone and switch with him saying a inaudible thank you to the clearly pissed off clone.

After getting away from the hormonally driven girl he finally got to his dad at training ground ten where he saw his dad skimming through a scroll who now notices him as he approached "Hey son." Said Minato with a warm smile "Hey dad so what is on today's agenda?" questioned Naruto "Well I think it's about time to start widening your variety of Jutus in your repertoire so you can start formulating new strategies and make you more unpredictable and improve your new Taijutus the 100 Fists*." "So what I think we should work on getting new Justus so let's start by identifying your second nature." Explained Minato and with a quick motion he put his hand on his son's head Chakra Scope and after a couple of seconds he removed his hand and simply stated "Water, so son lets go to the library after training to study scrolls." Just then an ANBU ninja teleported in front of them handing the Fourth a note. Minato quickly read the note and sighed "Well that sucks sorry Naruto I have to go but before I take my leave I'll teach you this it's called vortex fists a wind style Justu that can kill or knock out depending on how much wind chakra you put into it. The signs are rabbit, ox, and bird you can practice that, go to the library, or take the day off your choice." Then Minato warped to his office. Naruto spent the next few hours toying around with the Justu until an overly dramatic called out to Naruto " Oh dear look what we have here a lamb awaiting slaughter by the hands of his dearly beloved." "Sasuke what are you babbling about now?" Naruto inquired then out the trees came out the village's Number 1 playboy Sasuke Uchiha who wore green cargo pants with a loose black shirt with the Uchiha symbol inscribed on the back. "A succubus in angels clothing looking for her virgin prey." Smirked the Uchiha "Shut up!" whined Naruto he knew Sasuke loved to tease him on his inexperience with the fairer and usually scarier sex. But he would help Naruto with anything given that he asked. "Who are you talking about?" Naruto asked again "Why a Ms. Hinata Hyuuga is strolling this way obviously there is hell going to be paid." Sasuke said in a sing-song voice "But I'll give this to you" Sasuke handed Naruto a condom " Because your gonna get fucked" then dashed away then not soon after A rampaging Hinata Hyuuga came through the trees yelling "NARUTO!" Naruto gulped shaking in his shoes for what Sasuke said was true.

**End Chapter**

Boy that felt good give me feedback on how you feel on how I portrayed Sasuke I like it but a suggestion or to can't hurt jman out!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there so sorry for the wait as usual I'm really busy and the new game releases are also to blame damn addictions. This chapter is going to revolve around a different side of Hinata's personality you'll see. Guess what I have finally bought the rights to Naruto and Road to Ninja is coming out at the end of this week! In my dreams -_-, Masashi Kishimoto and shounen jump .

**Chapter 3**

After yesterday's mishap Naruto had to use his elbows to move towards his house and who else to tag along than Sasuke walking by his downed teammate with a happy go-lucky smile "You know what astounds me?" said Sasuke . Naruto looking up with evident hurt in his eyes looked up bitterly at his supposed best friend " Whhhaaat?" Naruto cried out in discomfort "How a dashing young lady such as Hinata waste her time on a goof like you." Exclaimed Sasuke " All I remember is you always where wearing that stupid out of space smile daydreaming about who knows what I mean seriously what were you daydreaming all that time." Then Naruto stop moving then the said idiotic space out smile appeared on his face "Yeah I loved my daydreaming my favorite is when I had to fight samurai made out of ramen so I had to eat my way to victory and when the whole army appeared I had to finish them off with the big bowl summoning jutsu eating them all." "Gross just gross." Said a clearly disgusted Sasuke "Well what about you didn't ever daydream?" questioned Naruto being back in his glum state of mind "Of course I do" Stated Sasuke " Why just in fact yesterday I had a daydream that included Ayame and Sakura with no clothes on." "How are we friends again?"

Hiashi woke up in a cold sweat that morning as if an imminent danger appeared today and as he walked towards the bathroom to get ready for today he notice the calendar _"Oh no the first Wednesday of the month." _As every Hyuuga knows this is the day Hinata secludes herself in a room visited only by her every month no one not even him her own father went in there the hall that leads in to the room was filled with traps, seals, and genjutsu. Any soul unfortunate enough to wander in there will need hospital treatment for a month for the horrors waiting inside. Many ninja who have walked by the hallway heard squeals of delight shuddering what the sadistic Hyuuga heiress might be doing in there.

Hinata made her way towards her sanctum of solitude so to speak when entering the sanctum was something she could never live down. An assortment of plush dolls and modest dresses that no one would peg her for wearing were there her favorite was the lavender dress it was surprisingly modest and simple. She loved it she hated the way she dressed but that idiot Naruto always had that idiotic but somehow very cute spaced out smile it was hard to hold his attention she tried being the top of the class but to no avail. So she took a leaf out of Anko's book, though she hates to admit it, and tried a more how do we say it "direct" approach it got his attention but he seemed queasy rather uneasy about it but part of her loved his expressions but she hated the way she dress for the part of the seductress "SO STUPID" she screamed hitting a dummy that looked like Naruto and another one that had his head ripped off and multiple hits in the groin area the only thing that can be discerned was the duck butt hair wig that sat on the severed head. She laid down on her bed resting her head on a penguin shaped pillow giving a bunny plushy a death hug thinking of how she can be herself and still have Naruto's attention.

**End chapter**

Last chapter there was a couple techniques I didn't specify like the 100 fists technique use Naruto shadow clones while he fights he summons a clone for a specific punch, kick or block at what seems desperate but actually allows the battle to go to his tempo.

Wind vortex fist channel a tornado around his fist and depending on the power put in can shootout the hand penetrating the victim.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey it is me again and man did a lot happen yes so much. Anyway I'm not making any excuses because lately I have been wanting to write a different story so I might end this chapter and half-ass the ending. But then again most animes usually do that am I right :D!**

**So on and so forth yes to answer some reviews I do know that Naruto's name in RTN is Menma but frankly I don't give a damn. Sorry to break your guys hearts but I don't own Naruto that privilege belongs to my good friend (in my dreams) Masashi.**

_**Chapter Four: Can't believe this passes for a story**_

Weeks have passed and try as he might are young hero Naruto still can't surpass that damn Hyuga. With every step he takes it seems as if the tormentor is ten steps ahead. To make matters worse his mom thinks he is starting to become what she so "eloquently" put a sexual deviant because she found the condom Sasuke gave Naruto. In the end however she blamed it on the Hyuga saying she is corrupting her child which she only seem to take as a challenge seeing that she can use the innocent act anymore which by the way was the only upside of the week.

"If only I can make her stutter like I do when she talk and does her uhh… "_thing_" then I can one up her ,and leave her in the dust." Naruto said angrily to himself while walking towards home. Only to find the Playboy of Konoha Sasuke. " Look what we have here my little innocent friend who rushes towards his haven to avoid his predator." Only to pause quickly to snicker "Though Naruto in many cases the victims are usually female and predators male which only makes me wonder whether you are into S&M." "WHAT HELL NO I'M NOT SOME FREAKIN' MASTOCHIST." Said the orange clad ninja "Well then allow me to offer some assistance. The man who thought me the art of seduction is feeling generous and wishes to help you out with your Hyuga problem. Only thing he requires is a promise not to revel his identity to the public." Sasuke exclaimed with a smirk "What you mean after all this time after all the awkward sexual situations that SHE put me through I can get payback?"Naruto uttered with tears flooding out of his eyes. "I guess I can take that pathetic look on your face as a yes so at Midnight meet us at my place in the dungeon what secret arts that are being given to you cannot be seen by others." said Sasuke .

_**LATER THAT NIGHT!**_

"Sasuke yo I'm here where is this pervy master of yours." Naruto said with enthusiasm dripping from every word he spoke "Well isn't somebody happy" called out a voice in a long tone it had a familiar ring to it and to his dismay when Naruto entered the room he found out that his father Minato Namikaze was teacher that Sasuke was talking about sitting in the room with a bored look in his face. "DAD YOU'RE THE PERVERT!" yelled Naruto "Well obviously seriously son you inherited my looks but you still have the girl pulling you around like a dog on a leash." Minato said with displeasure "I originally was going to use your innocence as a weapon ,but after analyzing the Hyuga it seems that you're going to need extra training on how to learn to use what you got what you got luckily for you me and Jiraiya before he died made the perfect book on female discussion and by tonight you'll be able to take that Hyuga girl on." During that night was mentally scarring for Naruto in fact they had to tie him to the chair but luckily he survived the whole ordeal but needed to stay in a hospital.

_**End of week (and story)**_

They opposing forces gathered Male against Female ,Blonde and Bluenette, an epic in itself Naruto Vs. Hinata "You ready Hinata I'm a changed perverted man you can't stop me!"

"Bring it Naruto I'm ready to make you my BITCH!" Said the Hyuga readying herself

_**END! Cliffhanger not really anyone can think how this ends right now I'm going to start on my new story it is going to be less pervy than this and remember you can take this story I don't care you can even end it the way you think it should end I'm sorry if you like this but I can't put myself in this anymore but if you like my writing then wait until my next realse**_


End file.
